ask the koopalings
by duncancourtney3
Summary: I'm bad at summaries just read and ask questons
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: Ask any question?

Lemmy: Hi people! right now its just the kids and no bowser(thank god,) anyway this is one of those stories when you ask a question and we answer it.

Ludwig: it can be any question you have on your mind. just make sure you see the awesome author duncancourtney3 first.

Wendy: you can also ask to add anything to the story even new character you came up with.

?unknown?: Hey! you kids, what are you doing? I was trying to make out with Peachy.

Roy: um dad... this is on TV you know.

Bowser: Oh. *blushes*

Iggy: anyway... here are some sample questions:

_bowser, what is you fave fruit, color, and hobby? duncancourtney3_

Bowser: Peach, peach, and-

Larry: Let me guess, capturing Princess Peach?

Bowser: No. making plans to kill the Mario Bros.

Morton: anyone want to go get some grub?

Everyone: sure

end


	2. first questions

"Hi welcome back to a wonderful chapter of ask the koopalings!" Lemmy said

"We have three special guest today!" Morton said

"please welcome our first guest, Pixlpower15859!" Wendy said

"O MY GOSH. LEMMY YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CCCCUUUTE!(gives pineapple) Tell me, how do you make yourself so cute?!" Pixlpower exclaimed

"well... what can I say-" Lemmy said before he was interrupted

"bezidez zhat you are an iziot..." Ludwig said being himself

"*beats up Ludwig and mimics voice* I'm Ludvig, and I am so stupid I cant even go to collage. a der." Pixlpower said

"I make myself cute by being me!" Lemmy exclaimed

"(zhat is very dangerous)" Ludwig said

"*still mimicking voice* vhat vas zhat?!" Pixlpower asked

Ludwig said "nozing!"

"anyway, *glares at Ludwig*, Morton, what do you know about Larry and Iggy?" Pixlpower asked

*takes breath but is interrupted by bowser*

"um I don't think you want him to answer that!" Bowser warned

"yes I do Fatty Magee!" Pixlpower exclaimed

"FATTY MAGEE! don't say I didn't warn you, let a rip Morton"

"IggywearsglassesbecauseLudwigandIggywereplayingscientistandIggyplayedasthetestsubjectandIggywasinjectedwiththewrongformulaandbecameblind." Morton said in one word

"Larrycan'tsitdownbecausehewascaughtlookinginhisstocking10daysbeforeChristmas,afterthat,hecouldnotsitdownforaweek."

"I'm too tired and pretty to translate. Anyway time to say bon voyage to Pixlpower!"

everyone says "bon voyage!"

Pixlpower says "wait...!"

Wendy flushes Pixlpower down the toilet

Lemmy says "Please welcome our next guest...epiclly awsome Mario fan"

epiclly awsome mario fan says: Gives a fuzzy pet chain chomp named fuzzy wuzzy  
"FAILSER: YOU EFFIN suck as a final boss a in super mario world without hacks it took me 10 seconds to beat you with no power ups. and when will you realize peach will never love you and you'll never beat mario even your youngest son is more successful than you that is just sad.  
Luddy kinz: I WUV YOU and have a viola Beethoven used and no it wasn't stolen i got it at an auction for 5.5 grand.  
Lemmy y u so crazy and gives a ball.  
roy Why did i find a pinkie pie my little pony collection in your room? and gives indestructible punching bag.  
Wendy puts the Aphrodite blessing on you so you'll be gorgeous forever.  
Iggy gives a pikmin flower  
and for my oc request can my oc EAMF be in the fan fic she looks like an female version of mario except she doesn't have a huge nose. she can makea useable copy of any weapon mario ever used appear out of thin air when needed like when bowser tries to kill me or hurts any of the koopa kids.

everyone says "yay"

Bowser exclaims "FAILSER! Sucks!10 seconds! Peach will never love me?!

Ludwig says "anyone can see zhat"

Bowser, who is still in shock, says "Female Mario!"

Wendy says "wow... I'm gorgeous"

"I never knew Wendy was a girl!" Iggy exclaims

"... I'm too tired and pretty to do beatings right now."

Bowser says," can we move on to the next question?!"

everyone else says," ya don't have to be here"

Wendy says "bye everyone"


	3. more questions

"hi again" Lemmy says "please welcome our first guest...python master456"

Ludwig:Why is your music so awesome  
Lemmy:What is the sum of 1 0  
Iggy:Do you have a girlfriend  
Wendy:Are you a man  
Bowser jr. and Larry:Did you two steal stuff  
Bowser:Are you THAT obsessed with Peach  
Morton:Why do you talk that much  
Roy:Why are you so strong

"I don't know all I do is take out my anger on the piano and it turns out beautiful!" Ludwig said  
"I don't know?" Lemmy said  
"I work out" said Roy  
"Yes, her name is Kayla." Iggy said  
"NO I AM NOT SO QUIT ASKING THAT. I. AM. 100%. GIRL! said Wendy  
"Morton doesn't know" said Wendy  
"yes we do." Larry said  
"NO I AM NOT" Bowser said

"ok we answered your stupid questions so Roy do the honors." Wendy said  
Roy throws him into acorn plains  
" bye!" Lemmy said


End file.
